Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Mlle Violine
Summary: Hermione et Ron se séparent après trois ans de mariage...Songfic sur Behind These Hazel Eyes de Kelly Clarkson... OS COMPLETE


Behind These Hazel Eyes.

**Voilà, j'écris juste un petit one-shot pour me sortir du carcan de mes autres fics, dans lesquelles j'effectue du ménage...Petit point sur cette songfic**

**Titre : Behind These Hazel Eyes.**

**Chanson : Behind These Hazel Eyes, de Kelly Clarkson.**

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Hermione/Ron**

**Résumé : Songfic post Poudlard. Hermione s'est mariée avec Ron, mais elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Ron ne peut pas l'accepter, et il décide de la quitter pour une jeune femme avec qui il travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Suite dans la songfic...**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

**MLLE POTTER.**

Hermione était assise sur son lit, dans l'appartement...La jeune femme s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, ou plutôt dans leur chambre après être revenue de Sainte Mangouste, où elle avait passé un horrible après-midi. En effet, la jeune femme venait d'apprendre qu'elle était stérile...Elle avait hâte de voir Ron, qu'il la console en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il l'aimait quand même, même si ils n'auraient pas d'enfants...

La clé tourna dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et un grand et beau rouquin entra dans la pièce principale du grand appartement luxueux décoré avec goût par Hermione. Ron jeta ses affaires sur un fauteuil, et cria :

"Hermione ?"

Sa voix résonna dans le coeur de la jeune femme, et celle-ci se leva, le coeur lourd de chagrin et de frustration. Elle sortit à pas lents de la chambre conjugale, partagée pendant près de trois ans de vie commune, heureuse et rassénérante...

La brune leva ses yeux noisette vers Ron et celui-ci remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Hermione. Il demanda d'une voix basse :

"Ma puce, mais que se passe-t-il pour que tu fasses une tête pareille ?

-Je suis allée faire des examens de contrôle à Sainte Mangouste cet après-midi...Et ils ont trouvé un problème, Ron...Un gros problème, même..."

Hermione s'arrêta là, et des sanglots la secouèrent violemment de part en part. Ron ne la prit pas dans ses bras, il était lui-même figé en attendant la suite...La jeune femme reprit difficilement :

"Je suis stérile, Ron..."

La phrase résonna longtemps dans la tête du beau rouquin, et il vit alors les yeux noisette de sa compagne tendrement chérie depuis trois ans de mariage heureux, s'emplir de larmes. Ron fit un pas en arrière, et il dit sur un ton accablé :

"Hermione...Comment...comment peux-tu me faire ça, à moi ?"

La jeune brune eut un cri d'animal blessé, et elle rugit violemment :

"Tu ne t'imagines pas ce que JE peux ressentir, MOI ? Non, comme d'habitude, tu ne penses qu'à TOI, à TON bien-être personnel...Et moi, devine comment je me sens...? "

Ron eut un geste de recul, et il dit sèchement :

"Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Hermione. Mes frères et Ginny ont déjà des enfants. Je sais que tu n'en voulais pas vraiment, mais moi je veux être père. Je ne peux pas accepter une femme qui ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants dans ce cas...Je m'en vais pour toujours, Hermione. Je trouverai sûrement une femme qui pourra me rendre heureux...Je tire un trait définitif sur notre histoire. Adieu."

Ron laissa une Hermione brisée par les larmes, la douleur et le chagrin sangloter au beau milieu du salon, pour réunit toutes ses affaires. Il les fourra dans son énorme valise qu'il avait gardé de l'époque de Poudlard, et il la traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il lança le double des clés sur la table, et dit à Hermione :

"Je pars, maintenant."

C'en fut beaucoup trop pour la pauvre Hermione, elle se mit à hurler :

"TU N'ES QU'UN BUTOR INSENSIBLE, RON ! ESPECE DE SALAUD, TU AS GACHE TOUTE MA VIE...JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI, REVIENS...

-Trop tard Hermione, ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus."

Il s'en fut, laissant la jeune femme prostrée, en larmes, sur le sol...

_Le lendemain..._

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, toujours allongée sur le sol du salon. Et une mélodie violente envahit son cerveau...

_Seems like just yesterday _(Comme si c'était hier)

_You were a part of me _(Tu étais une partie de moi)

_I used to stand so tall _(J'avais l'habitude de me tenir la tête haute)

_I used to be so strong _(J'avais l'habitude d'être si forte)

_Your arms around me tight _(Tes bras, serrés autour de moi)

_Everything felt so right _(Tout semblait si bien)

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong... _(Incassable, comme si rien ne pouvait aller mal...)

Hermione sentit un sanglot s'échapper de sa gorge, qu'elle avait nouée depuis la veille au soir, et elle contiuait à entendre cette mélodie obsédante dans sa tête...

_No I can't breathe _(Non je ne peux pas respirer)

_No I can't sleep _(Non je ne peux pas dormir)

_I'm barely hanging on_ (Je tiens à peine debout)

La jeune femme se releva avec beaucoup de peine, et elle alla s'écrouler un peu plus loin, sur son canapé...

_Here I am_ (Me voici)

_Once again_ (Encore une fois)

_I'm torn into pieces _(Je suis déchirée en morceaux)

_Can't deny it _(Ne pouvant le dénier)

_Can't pretend _(Ne pouvant faure semblant)

_Just thought you were the one _(Je pensais juste que tu étais le bon)

_Broken up, deep inside _(Cassée profondément à l'intérieur)

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry _(Mais tu ne pourras pas voir les larmes que je pleure)

_Behind these hazel eyes. _(Derrière ces yeux noisette.)

Hermione se surprit à sourire, tant la mélodie inconnue qu'elle avait en tête correspondait bien à ses pensées...

_I told you everyhting _(Je t'ai tout dit)

_Opened up and let you in _(Je me suis ouverte et je t'ai laissé entrer)

_You made me feel alright _(Avec toi je me sentais bien)

_For once in my life _(Pour une fois dans ma vie)

_Now all that's left to me _(Maintenant tout ce qu'il reste de moi)

_Is what I pretend to be _(Est ce que je prétendais être)

_So together but so broken up inside... _(Tellement ensemble mais si cassée à l'intérieur...)

Hermione poussa un profon soupir et regagna sa chambre avec désespoir, où elle pleura une grande partie de la journée, folle de rage et de chagrin à la seule pensée de finir ses jours seule...

**Alors, verdict ?**

**Reviews please !**

**MLLE POTTER.**


End file.
